1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve train for an OHV engine having a crankshaft, a crankcase for rotatably supporting the crankshaft, a camshaft incorporated in the crankcase so as to be rotated by transmission of rotational power from the crankshaft, cylinder barrels having cylinder bores, cylinder heads connected through the cylinder barrels to the crankcase, engine valves operably provided in the cylinder heads, and transmitting rods for transmitting a valve operating force due to the rotation of the camshaft to the engine valves.
2. Description of Background Art
A valve train is known as set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-213221. In the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-213221, the engine body is formed with a chamber for accommodating the transmitting rods from the crankcase through the cylinder barrels to the cylinder heads, causing an increase in size of the engine body. Accordingly, it has been considered to arrange the transmitting rods on one side of the cylinder barrels, thereby reducing the size and weight of the engine body. The opposite ends of each transmitting rod are interlockingly coupled to mating members in the engine body. In this case, it is necessary to improve the mountability of each transmitting rod to the mating members upon maintenance such as replacement of each transmitting rod. In particular, when each transmitting rod is a pull rod, it is necessary to easily engage the rod with the mating members.